Reaper
Reaper is the commander of the 6th Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun. He acts as Jupiter Saturnalia's personal assassin, due to his unrivaled Stealth capabilities. These stealth abilities, coupled with his position within the Legion, earned Reaper the epithet the "Angel of Death". Appearance None of Reaper's physical features are visible. He dresses in a brown cloak and pants, a skull mask with glowing red eyes, black gloves, and bandages around his wrists. Personality Reaper considers himself the living incarnation of death. He's willing to kill anything that he puts on his kill list, and will attack relentlessly until it's killed. To this end, considers himself anyone, and everyone's, death certificate. Despite this outlook, he is still rather pragmatic. He wasn't the least bit irate about not getting to participate in the Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament, and even told Adze to calm down about it, stating that he should have been the angriest, as he was one slot away from getting to partake. History Like all other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Reaper was created by Proserpina's sculptures, and brought to life using Jupiter's Personification Magic. The magical container used to bring him to life is currently unknown. Magic and Abilities Stealth: A magic revolving around invisibility and undetectability. Reaper can use this magic to completely erase his presence, preventing him from being smelled, seen, heard, or sensed. By using the aspect of his power that eliminates his ability to be sensed, he can also mislead opponents into believing he's weak, as they wouldn't be able to feel his normally monstrous magic power. His invisibility can be cancelled out by Light-based magics, or any other powerful light source. It also gives him the ability to see normally invisible objects, whether they were using Invisibility Magic, or are truly a ghost. This effect even works on other Stealth users. Finally, Reaper can make weapons invisible, capable of even harming normally intangible foes, the likes of ghosts and even those that have abilities that grant them intangibility, such as elemental body techniques or density shifting. He can either directly touch them with his hands, or use his sword to cut his opponent. Requip: Reaper can store, and utilize any weapon he comes across. This ranges from swords, guns, scythes, and anything he can get his hands on. His Requip speed is rather fast, allowing him to almost instantly equip one of his swords to block an attack. When using his guns, he is also capable of Requiping new magazines, sometimes even requiping them directly into his gun. His weapons are made from a special material, known as Black Steel, that nullifies magical defenses, as they are capable of harming those that are usually considered intangible, such as Juvia Lockser when using Water. However, this only works when making contact, and as such, he needs to hit his opponents with his weapons in order to touch them. Bullet Time: Reaper can use this magic to freeze, or slow his perception of time, allowing him to react to attacks coming his way. However, even though everyone else seems to be moving slower, or possibly even stationary, his body matches their speed. This spell is more so a supplement to Reaper's own reaction time, as opposed to granting him the same advantage as Slowing Magic. Reaper can also remove his consciousness from his body in Bullet Time and take note of his surroundings before reacting. Adhesion Magic: Reaper can attach to anything he wants. His body produces a natural glue-like substance, which he can use to stick to walls (of the normal and magical variety), trees, or even people. He can run straight up a wall without any issue, and can attach to a person to ensure they can't escape. This magic allows him to get the best angles for taking out targets. His body also produces the natural in-adhesive that removes the glue from whatever he's attached it to, which is how he can so easily remove his body parts from what he's attached to. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Reaper is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Thanks to help from Ragna, Reaper was able to further develop this ability. As Reaper's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Jupiter's creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Jupiter's creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Jupiter or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. Master Weapons Specialist: Reaper can use any weapon he gets his hands on. Firearms, blades, and any other weapon, Reaper can wield as a tool of destruction to kill anyone. By turning his weapons invisible with Stealth, his weapons become even more dangerous. He can even use objects that are just lying around to make makeshift weaponry, and can wield weapons that normally would take someone years to master with only a few minutes of practice. Master Infiltrator: With the usage of his Stealth Magic, Reaper is capable of effectively infiltrating any location. He is also capable of moving soundlessly, allowing him to sneak up on opponents, even without the aid of Stealth, as long as he is not seen. Through this method he can easily break into locations to steal information, or assassinate his target before they even know he's there. Reaper is considered the most stealthy member of the Legion, even surpassing Largo who is haled as the "Undetectable", and ranked above him by two positions. Immense Speed: Reaper can run at incredible speeds. He's even capable of keeping up with a High Speed user, while carrying his heavy equipment. Utilizing his Magics, he is also capable of killing someone so fast that they didn't even know of his presence. His was fast enough to get behind Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon]] and fire a shot, and then evade and block the spells Gundahar attacked with in retaliation. Immense Strength: Reaper has high leg and upper body strength. His leg strength allows him to run at an incredibly high pace, and his upper body strength allows him to wield and carry even the heaviest of weapons. He can even easily crush diamonds and other hard materials with his bare hands. On top of that, he can jump incredibly high, jumping from the ground to high spots on walls effortlessly. Enhanced Durability: Despite his nature as an assassin, Reaper is capable of taking vast scores of punishment. He can take normally bone crushing blows to the face, those that can even break his incredibly durable mask, and still get up practically unscathed. Immense Magic Power: Like all other commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Reaper has an incredible amount of magic power. His power is great enough for him to be the commander of the 6th Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun, making him the strongest of the weaker half of the Legion commanders, and even is considered the death certificate of those he battles. When exerting a large amount of Magical energy, Reaper's aura appears black. Equipment Black Steel Swords: Reaper can equip two short swords which he wields masterfully in close-range combat. These swords are made from Black Steel. They are his primary weapons, in that he will begin wielding them the second his opponent enters striking distance. He generally fights with a slight fencing style with his blades, preferring thrusts and quick slashes when assaulting opponents. His swords were strong enough to block fire based projectiles from Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon. Black Steel Scythes: Reaper also masterfully wields scythes in combat. This is his favorite weapon as it truly demonstrates his ability to reap the souls of others. Like his swords, the scythes are made from Black Steel. He can wield two scythes at once in order to attack even more mercifully than with just a single one. His primary mode of combat with the scythes is dismemberment, aiming to cut off limbs, and other appendages before going in for the kill. He generally saves the scythes for those he truly deems worthy of killing. Black Steel Sniper Rifle: Reaper uses this weapon for long range kills and assassinations. The bullets fired from this gun are magic in nature, and are designed to pierce through armor and structures alike, as well as being crafted from Black Steel. His bullets are also covered in a casing of Magical Barrier Particles, allowing him to cause magic deficiency disease in anyone he hits, slowly killing them overtime, and effectively poisoning them. This rifle has four bullets in each magazine. One bullet from this weapon could pierce through Gundahar's spell Radegast. Black Steel Pistol: Reaper uses this pistol for mid-range kills, when his opponents become too close for his sniper to be accurate. His pistol uses the same kinds of bullets, and Magical Barrier Particle casings, as his sniper, making it just as effective as the sniper in mid-range combat. His pistol has ten bullets in each magazine. Black Steel Assault Rifle: Reaper's most infrequently used weapon. He uses it for medium range attacks like his pistol, but for usually for taking on multiple enemies at once. It has a much faster firing rate and magazine clip size than his pistol, possessing thirty bullets per magazine, but the increased firing rate makes him need to reload faster. This rifle uses the same Black Steel bullets and Magical Barrier Particle casings as his other firearms. Magic Smoke Grenades: Reaper carries on his person lead-based smoke grenades. The lead in the grenades prevents opponents from seeing through them, even if they possess X-Ray vision of some kind, nullifies target's sense of smell inside the smoke, and overall allows for him to slip away undetected when his Stealth has somehow been deactivated. The lead can also induce lead poisoning, which doesn't affect Reaper due to his doll physiology. The smoke grenades Reaper uses also produce an unusually high amount of smoke, increasing the risk of lead poisoning, as well as making it even more difficult to disperse the smoke. They can produce a seemingly endless amount of this smoke due to their magical properties, and can then return the smoke into the grenade when Reaper is done using it. Even when the magic in the room has been eliminated, these grenades are still functional, but the amount of smoke they produce will be more finite. Trivia Reaper's appearance is based off of that of Death Gun from Sword Art Online. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Requip User Category:Swordsman Category:Eye Magic User